moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alignments
An alignment is a categorization of the ethical and moral perspective of characters and creatures. Axes Law Law implies honor, respect and obedience of authority, a sense of justice, and valor. Lawful characters are often devout followers of a faith or nation, though specifics of lawful characters also relies on their morality, making many different types of 'lawful' figures and many may have entirely different goals, ideals, and outlooks. Chaos Chaos implies independence from law and order. While there are many different types of chaotic characters that have many different versions of "independence from order", at core they do not follow law strictly for many different reasons; including personal gain, a sense of "freedom", and benefit of themselves and select allies and friends. Morality Good Good represents honor, altruism, and general respect for life. Good characters typically commit actions for the betterment of the world or those they care for, yet different types of good characters may achieve this in many different ways and may have significantly different views on the definition of 'good'. Evil Evil represents general harm to others except themselves and possibly those who share the sames views as they, and a general sense of immorality and no compassion. Some evil characters may have specific ideals and beliefs that they themselves and those that share them consider them 'honorable', yet to most others - namely good characters - are dishonorable and immoral, while other evil characters may simply lack any sort of care for life; these types are often murderers whom kill only for the sake of killing or personal gain. Types of Alignments Lawful Good A lawful good character typically show the virtues of honor, valor, and fairness among all; often putting themselves before the noble cause or people they protect. Many lawful good characters are soldiers devoted to their nation and people, as well as paladins and priests of the Holy Light. Neutral Good Neutral good characters can be described as similar to lawful good and will abide by law and authority, but will easily disregard them if they must to protect their beliefs or the people they care for, or simply carry out an important goal, depending on the character. Chaotic Good Chaotic good characters have a complete disregard for law and order but their goals are often similar to neutral and lawful good figures; acting for the betterment of the world and others, putting themselves before them as well but do not have any regard for order - seeing it as but an obstacle. Good-aligned vigilantes are typically seen as chaotic good. Lawful Neutral Lawful neutral characters can be compared to lawful good characters, yet may not always strive for 'good' themselves, but rather be devout to their superiors and will follow any order - but may also follow a personal code if they lean towards good or evil more so. True Neutral True neutral (aka neutral) characters have no lean on either good or evil and generally attempt to preserve balance at all times. Many druids may be seen as true neutral. Chaotic Neutral Chaotic neutral characters often put themselves and other select allies and friends before anything; disregarding law, order, and not working for the necessary 'betterment' of everyone or the world. Lawful Evil Characters considered lawful evil generally put themselves or select people before anything, but also have a strong sense of order - even in an 'evil' way. Leaders of organized crime and groups of nature may be considered lawful evil. Neutral Evil A neutral evil is not necessarily 'chaotic', but isn't bound by any code or order; ready to turn on their allies if it means their own personal benefit, or the benefit of other allies deemed "more" important. Chaotic Evil Chaotic evil characters do not have any regard for order, nor any values that good characters would follow. Chaotic evil characters may consist of serial killers, and unorganized criminals with little to no regard for life or others. They often have no allies, and if they do, are also chaotic evil characters or characters of other alignments whom they manipulate for their own gain. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides Category:Roleplaying Guides